


Stamina

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Cock milking, Comeshot, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Messy, Multi, OT3, Oil, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On one of his visits as the only voe welcome in the Gerudo Village, Link finds himself between the two loves of his life - Zelda and Urbosa, both wearing beautiful strap-ons and wanting his body. After a session of kissing and controlling his orgasm with edging handjobs, Zelda and Urbosa take Link to bed, ready to drain him all night long. Luckily, he devoted Spirit Orbs for more stamina...





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a good and beautiful friend over on tumblr, they wanted Zelda x Link x Ganon, but I suggest Urbosa instead and they jumped at the chance for it. So this one's for you darl!

“He’s quite good at this, isn’t he, love?” Urbosa called over to Zelda as she pressed down on Link’s naked and rather strong back. She guided him down onto all fours over the lip of the bed as she pressed the firm head of the Gerudo strap to his firm and tender hole, ready to peg.

Zelda hummed, holding and massaging her own tender bosom as her faithful blonde companion slathered her own Hylian member in the copious length of his eager tongue. Link was fairly silent as ever save for grunts and moans as the two women sandwiched him with kisses beforehand (as well as their hands travelling all over his firm and gentle cock, stroking and edging him), his mouth was too busy at work for his princess, lavishing her faux prick in the wetness of his expert mouth. After feeling her own breasts, giving her already peaked nipples a pleasurable pinch, Zelda threaded her naked fingers into the mullet of Link’s beautiful hair. She guided him for a time, relishing in how submissive and willing he was to suck on her silicone member.

“Be fair, Urbosa,” Princess Zelda told her in lusty breaths, caressing her knight’s cheek as he looked up at her. Link’s glacial blue eyes were glowing, hearts swallowed up by the black of his pupils embedded within as his tongue slid along Zelda’s underside. “He’s _very good_ at this isn’t he?”

The tall and endowed Gerudo pushed herself closer to Link’s willing entrance, gracing his rear with the shaft of her prick, holding his cheeks apart with firm and workable hands. He groans a soft grunt when she gently thrust her length up between his cheeks, hot-dogging him in no time. She did not want to penetrate yet, not as she looked along his body at Zelda, hands still on her own breasts and loving the treatment the handsome knight was giving to her own strap-on cock. Together they had him, spitroasting him in the closed-off boudoir of Urbosa’s Gerudo bedchambers. The heat surrounded them, a dry humidity of the desert.

No voe were allowed in the village, no matter how much the heterosexual Gerudo longed to have them close to train in wifehood or sexual arts, but Link was always welcome to Urbosa, so long as he was willing to serve such as this. She gripped his buttocks, holding him firmly and eliciting another sharp grunt from him as Zelda filled his mouth again with her toy.

The Hylian princess was moaning too, groping her own breasts still and pulling at her nipples as she owned his mouth, slipping her strap down his throat and making, letting him work for it. She was amazed at how Link was so accommodating to her, down on the bed with his ass out for Urbosa and his lips parted with a beautiful tongue to slather his princess’ toy cock in all the wetness. She ran her hands through her long and flowing, bright yellow hair, the symbol on the back of her hand glimmering in the dim light of the low Gerudo lanterns scattered all over the room. Zelda’s moans only served to make herself hotter, Link more accommodating down below as his face sank deeper into her crotch and to make Urbosa more ravenous as she fucked Zelda across from her with her eager and dilated eyes. It was all so perfect; Link between them with cocks at either entrance, his own a stiff as his sword between his tender thighs, and Zelda loving how her own body was singing to her.

“You look beautiful, Vehvi,” Urbosa breathed to Zelda, leaning forward over Link as she nestled her cock between the cheeks of his rear still and beckoned Zelda over him too so that she could kiss her.

The blonde princess held the back of her knight’s head, pushing him down the length of her strap’s soft length, fully holding herself within him, down his throat. She could hear the soft and welcoming moan from the male as she reached forward with eager lips to kiss Urbosa, the sensation of Link down below and the Gerudo claiming her lips with her own sending Zelda into a haze of pleasure. Urbosa’s hand reached from Link’s tender ass to Zelda’s chest, palm coming to her soft bosom and gently squeezing into the plush flesh and cushion of them. Zelda was a girl no longer, but a regal and developed woman with a body of a Goddess to Urbosa, her chest, her perfectly gorgeous face, tender lips. All of the Hylian was to die for.

In the middle of the lusty kiss, as Link gently worked his mouth and opened throat around the shaft of Zelda’s toy, Urbosa bucked her hips back to take hers out of the small nestling cove she’d made of the parting of Link’s rear cheeks to press the head of herself against his rear entrance once again. Still kissing Zelda and holding her bosom tenderly and dearly as the princess relented her own mouth for motherly Urbosa to explore with her tongue once again, the genie-like Gerudo reached down into the golden bowl of oil and slathered her fingers in the slick.

She painted Link’s hole in the oil, making sure he was wet enough so nothing would hurt, so it would a smooth penetration for her and for him. A finger entered the Hylian’s rear, making Link jolt and then smooth into a muffled and contained moan, edging out around the cylindrical shape of cock in his mouth. Then Urbosa returned for more oil within the clutch of her fingers to lube up her own cock, from tip to stem, sliding down her mighty member and making herself shiver as she stroked herself. With eager fingers in the middle of the process, she felt Zelda’s hand wrap around her suddenly, gripping her womanhood and pumping her a little, spreading the oil all over her. The eager princess cupped and fondled with Urbosa’s coin purse and smiled as she continued for kisses.

Urbosa felt her prick throb in her lover’s hand as her own reached down for Link’s shaft to make him moan once more. When she did, the sharp-eared knight couldn’t contain himself. Zelda’s strap-on toy fell from his mouth as he buried himself within the softness of the bedding and Zelda moved around him, giving Urbosa’s cock her attention now as she positioned her at her knight’s hole.

“Awww, Urbosa, you’re making him blush when you stroke him like that,” Zelda peeped, tenderly running her fingers through Link’s thicket of hair as she pumped her lover’s cock. Both were getting stroked, Urbosa more expert at containing herself but Link was away with himself. Urbosa’s hand fondling his balls momentarily, stroking his shaft and feeling the head of the Gerudo’s member at his hole was enough to make him melt into the bed.

With eyes almost rolling back, Link could picture it all from his princess’ eyes – Urbosa flexing muscles of her lower abdomen, maybe even Zelda feeling them as she kissed her. The Gerudo’s arms would be tensed as well when he felt her grip coming to his peculiar feminine-formed hips. Her cock was throbbing against him and had been when she’d hot-dogged his ass, now she wanted to penetrate and he wanted it too, wanted to hold her cock inside of him as he’d done for the princess. The hand pumping his own length made him want to release too, it was enough to make his chest flushed and his face blush worse than any other visit to the Gerudo village.

“Vehvi...” Urbosa breathed as Zelda stroked her member, positioning her perfectly at Link’s entrance, even parting him for her.

“Treat my knight for me, Urbosa...” Zelda countered her, guiding her in as the Gerudo matriarch rocked her hips forward and moaned gloriously as her womanhood slipped inside of the desperate Hylian voe hunkered down ahead of her. Her hands came to Link’s hips again as she rocked forward and her cock disappeared into him.

“Ah!” Link audibly moaned at the top of his lungs as he felt his hole filled with Urbosa’s shaft, the warmth she brought with her piercing into his tight entrance. It was tight, but so soft and wet from the oil spread all around him. She and Zelda both gave him a possessive spank of ownership before the blonde princess littered his back with adoring kisses, moving back to his head while Urbosa kept rocking her hips back and forth. It was tight indeed at first but the Hylian journeyman felt himself opening for her as she rocked his body.

Back and forth, back and forth filling him more and more each time with the splendid member from the lip of the head to the slender base and the jock of Urbosa’s strap. Another spank made his rear quiver as he took her toy with Zelda coming back to eye him. Her smile made him near come already with ecstasy.

“Take it, Link,” Zelda cheered him on, sitting with legs parted either side of him and pulling him up to lavish his own lips with her own. Urbosa hurried her pace already, having her way with his rear as Zelda held the handsome voe close and kissed him as her counterpart and girlfriend fucked him. It was exquisite, to say the least, Link could hardly contain himself. Combined with the double handjobs earlier, when both women wanted to torture him with edging strokes, his cock was ready to burst.

His lips were against Zelda’s, her tongue diving between them and exploring his own mouth while he bounced his bubbly rear to Urbosa’s crotch, trying to take as much of her cock as he could for her. All the voe could manage as Zelda’s hands once again knotted his beautiful and golden hair (hair that matched her very own and made them look remotely alike given his feminine features and her semi-muscular body) were panted breathes and meek grunts and moans as Urbosa filled him from behind, banging his hips against the lip of the edge of the bedding. Zelda’s lips curled into the series of kisses as she felt him humming moans into her mouth, her eyes shut and taking in only the sounds and sensations Urbosa was feeding Link from behind. The scent of the heated sex between the three of them made her own folds drip underneath the darling strap-on harness and the sound of repeated roughing against his soft rear forced Zelda to smile. She wanted this too, wanted to pound her faithful knight’s rear and made him squirm as he was already doing, during which Urbosa would swap with her and he could suck the scented and flavoured oil and juices off of her own strap.

Zelda found herself groping her cushioned chest again, even reaching for Link’s hand to put it there as he jolted and bounced against Urbosa’s toy cock.

“Touch me _here_ , Link. Keep _fucking_ him Urbosa...” Zelda breathed, commanding with regal rapport.

“Anything for you, Vehvi,” Urbosa replied, her hand sliding up Link’s cheeks and coming back down in a greedy scraping of her ceremonially painted nails. It was enough to mark the submissive and willing voe with nail marks down each cheek of his rear, underneath the mild redness that had come from spanking him.

With his hand on Zelda’s bosom, as always ever faithful and cooperative to her every whim and wish, Link kissed her with every fibre of his being poured into giving himself to his princess and his matriarch. He was a willing voe, the perfect voe for Urbosa as she filled him again and again, her hand reaching to grip his coin purse and gently tug down on his cock as if to milk him. It was clear she wanted him to release the load that had been building, as she had done before when each of the women was stroking him.

“I think Urbosa wants you to come, Link,” Zelda told him, caressing his cheek softly and rubbing his hair.

A loving and soft spank came at his ass again, Urbosa leaning over him and planting kisses of a bright blue stick, marking his naked back with lip marks all in luminous sapphire, the same that littered her boudoir’s lanterns all around. Her hand cupping his balls told him Zelda was right and he could hardly hand on when conscious of the Gerudo’s wishes.

“You’re so pent up Link... I can feel it in you,” Urbosa sang to him like a serpent tempting him. Zelda broke from their kisses again and bucked her hips back up at him, offering the smooth of her toy cock.

His coin purse was beginning to ache and his cock twitch when Urbosa grabbed the head of it with ringed fingers, hooping his bulbous head and trying purposefully to milk him for all three of them. “So pent up indeed... You’ll want to release.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Zelda moaned as she pressed her toy upon his cheek. “Come for us, Link. Come for us both. _Like a good boy_.”

Urbosa rocked and bucked her hips with an ample display of strength, slamming her strap into him deeper and deeper still, until he took the thing all the way to the suction cup of its base, feeling the metal ring of the harness where it was threaded push into the softness of his cheeks. The Gerudo still tugged at his prick, pulling down on the tender flesh to elicit an orgasm as she treated his prostate within. He could feel the head of her pressed against his sensual spot, forcing his eyes shut as he took his princess’ toy into his mouth again, sucking on it like a teat. It was all too much, the heat from the desert outside wrapping around his already boiling body. The cock against him inside was enough to make his body detonate but Urbosa’s hand around his manhood was all the worse, straining his instrument – he had no idea how he hadn’t release already from the pace with which she made love to his behind.

He looked up at his precious Zelda once again, gazing into her beautiful eyes with his own and seeing the red blush that spread across his face. Her hands were flat at the top of her breasts, accentuating them and making them appear all the bigger in front of his face as she sucked on her faux cock.

“Come for me Link. Come for Urbosa. _Come for your lovers, Link_.”

His cock twitched and jolted in the Gerudo’s strong hand and he felt his coin purse vibrating until it became numb. Around Urbosa he tightened again as everything popped a little bit brighter. His cock was as stiff as a sword, the head bulging as Urbosa’s finger ringed it again, ready to drain him. He groaned into Zelda’s toy and before he knew it everything was starred in his eyes and he was coming. Link’s shot came streaking from his member, leaking from his head and down to the floor, even dripping onto the end of the bed sheets. It couldn’t control it or anything coming from his body, he focused on gobbling the cock in his mouth as much as he could as his orgasm tore through him violently yet exquisitely. Urbosa wrapped her free hand around his well-toned tummy and Link could feel her muscles over his back, the chiselled lower abdomen making his feel softer. All the while his uncontrollable orgasm shot from him onto the floor at Zelda and Urbosa’s command.

When he was spent, his shaft softening in Urbosa’s grasp and all three moaning together, she pulled out and gave his ass another possessive and pleased spank. “Beautiful,” Urbosa told him, marking his back with more luminous Gerudo blue kisses.

She moved around from him and came to Zelda, kissing her wetly and hotly with lusty lips and silently fantasising eyes. They smiled into their kiss as Link relaxed forward, his cock was drained but his body felt fine for the most part, and he looked up at Zelda like a companion puppy.

“I think he’s ready for more, you know, Vehvi...”

“Hmmm, I think you are Urbosa,” Zelda smiled, leaning forward giving her knight another loving kiss. “Then it’s my turn to make my man happy, isn’t it?”

They swapped positions, and Link was happy he had donated so many Spirit Orbs to the Goddess Hylia for expanded stamina, all to donate to his lovers and their toys.


End file.
